Revenge
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Chase’s ex, Rebecca, will not stand for Chase dating Zoey. Dana has a boyfriend...and it’s not Logan. Lola is discovered! ZC DL. Hiatus until future notice!
1. Out to Destroy

1**Revenge**

_SUMMARY: _Chase's ex, Rebecca, is not happy with Chase dating Zoey. Dana has a boyfriend...and it's not Logan. ZC DL. Noelle Joi, this is for you.

_A/N: _Hey guys, Noelle Joi PMed me a while ago and talked me into writing again. You all can blame her.

Disclaimer: Yes, because since I've been gone, I brought the show. Haha.

**Revenge–Chapter 1**

Times were good. Chase broke up with his witch girlfriend, Rebecca, and started dating Zoey...finally. Dana had returned from France to start the semester at PCA. Logan didn't know yet. Nicole had been showing progress since her diagnosis of OMGD and her parents allowed her to return to PCA. Quinn hadn't tried to create any poison plants lately and feed them to Lola. Don't ask. Michael, happiest of all, had married a potato chip. Ok, not really. But he was happy.

They were all happy. Or so they thought. (Cheesy 50s horror movie music). Rebecca, after four months, still was in love with Chase. She knew she had to get Zoey out of the picture. And, after all this time, she knew how.

Glenn Davis was sitting in his room listening to his IPod and minding his own business. Humming along, he started dancing like crazy when Rebecca let herself in.

"Geez! Don't you ever knock?" He asked, embarrassed, "I could have been naked or something!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Silly boy. I've done some research and learned that you are friends with Zoey Brooks."

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

--

"Ok...ok...Stress," Lola said during a heated game of Confess or Stress.

"You guys are so lame," Dana said.

"You use to like this game before you went to France," Nicole pointed out.

"That was before she met Pierre!" Zoey made goo-goo eyes.

Dana threw a pillow at Zoey, "Shut up!"

"Who's Pierre?" Lola asked,

"Dana's lover. They met at school," Zoey answered.

"Does Logan know about him?" Nicole asked.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Dana said, avoiding the question. The girls gave her a "Don't-you-try-that" look. "No," She answered, "And he's not gonna. I haven't even run into him yet and I don't plan to until classes start." (A/N: Right now it is a break between first and second semester. Classes start in three days..)

--

The guys were at the basketball court.

Logan dribbled the ball, "He shots he scores..." He raised both his hands, "I am the king! Matthews, it's your turn. You have a H-O-R."

"I'm not playing," Chase said.

Logan turned to Michael, "What's his problem?"

"Zoey's birthday is next week. He doesn't know what to get her."

"Well," Logan answered, "My dad gave me an extra thousand for allowance this week. Go buy her diamonds or something..."

"Dude, it's not about the money, it's about the sentimental value," Chase explained.

"The what?" Asked Logan, "Well, I guess we can buy some of that too."

"No–" Chase stopped, "Nevermind."

"Buy her a mixed tape," Michael suggested.

Chase snorted, "Like that's not over done."

"Point taken. I'm sure you'll think of something..." Michael said.

Chase sighed.

--

"So, why do you want to know if I know Zoey?" Glenn asked.

"You don't like her, do you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't have anything against her. It's her boyfriend, that Matthews fellow"

"Excellent," Rebecca responded.

"Why excellent?"

"I want to break the two up..."

Glenn's head shot up, "I'm in!"

--

"I know. You are so cute!" Dana was on the phone with her boyfriend, Pierre, in France. It was lucky the two had the same cell phone service or else they would have huge bills, "I miss you too."

"I didn't know you missed me that much," A voice said. But it wasn't Pierre's from the phone. Oh no. Dana spun around. It was LOGAN!

"I gotta go," Dana hung up the phone.

"Rumor is you're back in town and decided not to tell me."

"Who told you? Zoey?" Dana asked.

"Chase, " Logan answered.

"Who told Chase?"

"My guess is Zoey. Although it could have been Nicole. Who were you talking to?" Logan asked.

"Oh...uh...my...uh..."

A/N: End chapter 1. What do you think? Remember your reviews equal if I write another chapter...so review!

I blame you Noelle Joi.


	2. Brotherly Lies

1**Revenge**

_By CallmeMaddy...Chapter 2_

Disclaimer: Some day over the rainbow...No, I don't own the song either!

A/ N: Ch. 2 coming your way in 10, 9, 8, 7...

**Revenge Ch. 2**

"My brother. I was talking to my brother," Dana lied.

"You call your brother cute?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Every girl with a brother does," Dana told him, "But you wouldn't understand being an only child and all, right?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Logan was fooled., "Glad to have you back, Cruz. How was France anyway?" Logan asked.

"Fine, but I missed PCA and the ocean and all...you know?" Dana admitted.

"And a certain dirty blonde headed beauty that you pretend to hate?" Logan asked. Dana glared. "What? Don't tell me you fell in love with some French guy named I dunno...Pierre!"

Dana let out a nervous laugh, "Me? No? Single. No boyfriend for me. Especially one named Pierre. Ha. Ha."

"Something wrong, Cruz?" Logan asked.

"Wrong?" Dana looked freak, "No, but I really have to talk to Zoey."

"Oh, really? Why?" Logan asked.

_Is this boy ever going to quit? _Dana thought. She had to say something, "She is filling me in on what she wants for her birthday."

"Can't that wait?"

"No!" Dana ran off.

–

"So," Glenn asked, "When is Chase going to fall like the Roman empire?"

"Chase? No. Our focus is terminating Zoey," Becca corrected.

"Terminating?" Glenn asked.

"Oh! You know what I mean," Rebecca said, snottily.

"So, how do you go about?" Glenn asked.

"We start this Friday at the school's Monte Carlo," Rebecca informed him. Monte Carlo was the school's annual fund raiser for Prom. When you buy tickets, you receive a bag of chips, which you use to play craps, blackjack, roulette, or poker. This year's theme was superheroes, even though everybody thought it was lame to have a theme. Isn't the theme Las Vegas casino? Whatever.

–

Logan's conversation with Dana...he knew something was wrong. He was so confused. He knew something was up, but what? He needed to talk to Zoey.

He knocked on room 101. Zoey answered and said, annoyed, "Dana's not here."

"I don't need to talk to her. I need talk to you," he added, "About Dana."

"Make it quick," Zoey agreed, "I have a date with Chase."

"Does Dana call her brother cute?" Logan asked.

"What?" Zoey asked confused.

"Dana's brother, does she call him cute?" Logan repeated.

"Logan, Dana doesn't have a brother," Zoey informed him.

"Yes, she does. She told me," Logan said.

"Logan, I spent a week at her house over the summer, I think I would know," Zoey told him.

"But–"

"You ok, Logan?" Zoey asked.

"I need some air," Logan ran off.

--

Chase logged onto Amazon, "I guess I could take the easy way out and buy her the next season of _Laguna Beach. _No. This is impossible! Maybe I should get her jewels...this sucks." He looked at his calendar. One week left.

--

Lola and Nicole were at the local mall standing in line at Claire's.

"No, Old Navy is way better than Wet Seal," Nicole told Lola.

"Well, maybe, but Claire's is–" The line moved forward.

Lola was taking out her cash when she accidently dropped her whole purse. The women behind her helped her.

"Thank you!" Lola told the lady.

"That's ok," she paused, "Have you ever thought about acting?"

Nicole and Lola stared and said in unison, "YOU'RE DARCY LAWRENCE..the MOVIE PRODUCER!"

"Yes and I'm looking for a young actress for an upcoming movie and it could be you," She handed a business card to Lola, "Call me." Then she walked out of the store. After she left, Lola and Nicole let out a huge scream.

A/N: End chapter 2.


End file.
